Bubble Brat
by overdose88
Summary: Bermain gelembung selalu menjadi hobi untuk Sehun. Ia tidak tahu kalo suatu hari gelembung-gelembung ia buat akan menangkap seorang peri kecil yang suka sekali marah-marah kepadanya. [EXO FANFICTION] [BOYXBOY] [PAIRING MASIH RAHASIA]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Bubble Brat  
**Genre : **romance, fantasy, shool life  
**Pairing(s) : **tebak aja deh

**a/n : **cerita dan plot semua milik saya. _Mohon jangan ada yang plagiat. _

ENJOY!

©SME

Bubble Brat  
_Chapter One : Prologue_

_When we first met... _

Malam terasa begitu gerah untuk Sehun. Hanya memakai boxer hitam dan tank top abunya tetap saja panas dan badan Sehun tetap saja mengeluarkan air keringat. Menjijikan. Mungkin karena musim panas, udara malam beberapa hari ini terasa gerah. Jam menunjukkan kalau malam sudah melewati angka 12 tapi Sehun belum tidur. Tidak, melainkan tidur, Sehun lebih memilih untuk tiduran di halaman belakangnya hanya untuk bertemu dengan bitang-bintang yang di langit. Sedihnya tidak terlalu banyak bintang malam ini, mungkin karena terangnya lampu-lampu di perkotaan, kota Seoul.

"Hei, kita ketemu lagi." Kata Sehun. Mungkin jika ada yang melihatnya sekarang, orang akan berpikir kalau Sehun itu gila karena berbicara sendiri di malam seperti ini. Tapi jika kau tanya kepadanya, Sehun itu bocah laki-laki yang normal yang senang sekali keluar rumahnya hanya untuk bertemu bintangnya dan berbicara kepadanya. Yup, sangat normal.

Senyum yang Sehun pasang perlahan menghilang dan ia menghelakan nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan berbicara. "Mianhae, aku baru bisa keluar sekarang. Tadi aku nunggu Ayah tidur dulu..." _Pause. _Sebuah helaan. "Ayah bawa cewe baru ke rumah tadi sore... dan.. bisa dibilang, aku sudah membencinya."

"Aku tahu, kau pasti tidak suka kalu aku berbicara kayak gini. Kau pasti ingin Ayah bahagia, aku tahu. Tapi.. mau gimana lagi eoh? Aku merindukanmu, Umma..."

Suaranya makin gemetar dalam setiap kata yang Sehun keluarkan. Air mata membendung di bawah matanya dan Sehun cepat-cepat menutup matanya, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan perlahan mengeluarkannya. Ketika Sehun membukanya matanya, bintang yang sedari tadi ia ajak berbicara berkelip-kelip kepadanya, seperti sedang membalas omongan-omongan Sehun –setidaknya, itu yang Sehun ingin percaya. Sehun tersenyum. "Ani, aku gak menangis, Umma. Aku kuat, ingat?"

Tangan Sehun merogoh saku boxernya, mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya dan menariknya keluar. Sebuah botol yang berisi campuran sabun dan air. Gelembung.

Bermain dengan gelembung balon sudah menjadi hobi untuk Sehun sejak kecil dan setelah ibunya meninggal, kegiatan tersebut bisa dibilang _stress reliever _nya Sehun. Tak ada yang tahu mengapa alasan Sehun memilih kegiatan yang sangat kanak-kanakan itu, hanya Sehun dan bintang kecilnya yang tahu.

Sehun mulai membuat gelembung-gelembungnya, menyelupkan tongkatnya ke dalam botol dan membawanya dekat dengan bibirnya. Dengan satu tiupan darinya, terbuatlah gelembung-gelembung tersebut, berterbangan di langit malam dan Sehun tersenyum karenanya.

Kembali ke posisi berbaring, Sehun menutup matanya dan menikmati suasana malam.

_...PLUCK_

Sehun merasakan ada yang menempel di dahinya –ia tidak tahu kalau itu adalah salah satu gelembung yang ia buat. Perlahan, Sehun membuka matanya, hanya disambut oleh sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia duga.

...Seoranag laki-laki berukuran mini menatapnya marah. Kulitnya putih dan bersinar –benar-benar _bersinar _dan... apa itu sayap yang Sehun lihat?

Sehun berkedip untuk sesaat. _Apa...? _Tersadar, seketika mata Sehun membelo melihat makhluk kecil tersebut dan ia langsung berdiri dari temapt yang ia duduki, membuat gelembung tersebut pecah dan makhluk kecil tersebut bebas. Sehun hampir saja berteriak ketika makhluk tersebut mulai terbang mendekatinya.

"Wha –" kata-katanya langsung terpotong oleh suara-suara kecil yang di buat oleh si lelaki kecil tersebut. Seperti bel yang ada di leher anjingnya, ia pikir. Mulut si kecil bergerak dengan cepat, terlihatnya ia sedang berbicara –marah-marah lebih tepatnya. Masalahnya Sehun tidak mengerti apapun yang sedang makhluk kecil itu bicarakan.

Makhluk itu tidak mau diam, dan Sehun lam-kelamaan juga merasa kesal setiap kali ia ingin berbicara si makhluk itu berbunyi lebih keras dan memotong perkataan Sehun. "Apa yang kau –aku gak ngerti apa yang kau bicarakan oke?! Sekarang diam!" Sehun tidak sengaja berteriak dan matanya langsung melebar ketika ia sadar apa yang ia telah lakukan. Menampar mulutnya dengan tangannya, Sehun menatap jendela kamar ayanya yang gelap, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi terang. "Sehun?"

_Shit._

**a/n : **Short Chap, maaf! , ini baru prologue makanya pendek jadi sabar aja ya beb wkwk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Bubble Brat  
**Genre : **romance, fantasy, shool life  
**Pairing(s) : **tebak aja deh

**a/n : **cerita dan plot semua milik saya. _Mohon jangan ada yang plagiat._

ENJOY!

©SME

Chapter Two  
_Fairy?_

Malam musim panas bukanlah sesuatu Jongin sukai. Rasa gerah di malam hari bukan hanya manusia yang merasakan tapi juga di dunia peri.

"Peri?" manusia akan bertanya. Iya, peri. Peri yang manusia pikir hanya mitos, manusia-manusia kecil memiliki sayap, peri yang biasa orang pikir hanya sebuah ceritakecil yang disajikan kepada anak kecil. Iya, mereka nyata, hidup di dunia kecil milik mereka sendiri yang mereka sebut Fairytopia.

Seorang peri memiliki musim, bunga atau binatang sendiri, bisa dibilang kalau semua yang tersebut milik seorang peri itu adalah sumber kekuatannya untuk hidup. Ironisnya Jongin _benci _musim panas, yakni musim si peri itu sendiri. Helaian sutra yang menempel di badannya –kalau di dunia manusia ini di bilang "pakaian" hanya saja, peri tidak bisa melepas "bajunya", "baju" tersebut sudah seperti kulit kedua setiap peri –terasa panas di musim panas. Nyebur di danau pun terasa tidak berpengaruh bagi Jongin.

Empat ketukan di pintu Jongin tapi Jongin terlalu malas untuk membukanya. "Jongin!" suara itu tak asing lagi baginya. Beberapa ketukan menjadi pukulan "Jongin! Buka pintunyaaa." Si pemilik suara merengek dan Jongin mengerang rada kesal. "Pergi, Luhan! Jongin tidak ada!"

Luhan mendengus dari luar pintu. "Ha ha. Lucu, Jongin. Bisakah kau buka pintunya _sekarang?_" Jongin menghela nafasnya. Dengan berat hati, ia membuka pintu rumahnya –rumahnya tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat, sebuah kasur di ujung ruangan yang terbuat dari daun, kapas dan padi juga sebuah dapur di seberangnya. Sederhana, sesuai yang ia suka.

"Mau apa kau, hyung? Tidakkah kau tahu aku sedang tidur?"  
"Oh, Jonginnie." Luhan menyengir dan melangkah masuk ke kamar si peri musim. "Kau selalu tidur, bocah. Berterima kasihlah aku ke sini. Sebentar lagi, kita berdua akan bersenang-senang~!"

Wajah Luhan berseri-seri ketika bilang itu. Mungkin untuk Luhan yang ia pikirkan itu "bersenang-senang" tapi untuk Jongin itu bertanda sebuah musibah akan terjadi. "Enggak, aku gak mau." Jongin cepat-cepat menolak dan berjalan kembali ke kasurnya, meninggalkan Luhan di belakangnya. Wajah Luhan seketika cemberut. "Belum juga bilang apa-apa kamu udah bilang enggak!"

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan, aku gak ikut. Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi ketika kamu mau _bersenang-bersenang_?"

Pikiran Luhan kembali ke masa lalu. Waktu itu musim gugur dan Luhan sengaja tidak sengaja _hampir _membakar seluruh Fairytopia. Luhan meringis. Oke, mungkin membuat kembang api ditengah ladang bukan ide yang bagus.

"Itu kan gak sengaja! Ayolah Jongin, dengarkan aku dulu ne?"  
Jongin tidak menjawab.  
"Ini ada hubungannya sama manusia~"

Dengan itu perhatian Jongin seketika berarah ke Luhan, melototinnya dari jauh. "Hyung, kau bercanda kan?" tapi seringai yang dipakai sang peri bunga mengatakan tidak. "Hyung, kau gila!"

"Ayolah Jongin~"

Jongin menggeleng. Tidak. Ini tidak boleh. Luhan mesti gila untuk berpikiran kabur ke dunia manusia dan _tanpa izin. _"Hyung, bahaya hyung. Apa kau gak sadar kita bisa _mati?_"

"Itu _kalau _kita bodoh dan tertangkap manusia."  
"_Kau _yang bodoh hyung! Hanya orang bodoh yang berpikir ke dunia manusia itu _aman._"

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Kecewa, tidak bisa membujuk sahabatnya untuk berpetualang. "Ya udah kalo gitu." Dengan itu, Luhan membalikkan badannya, bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Jongin menontonnya dengan satu alis naik. "Aku pergi..." Luhan bergumam, kakinya bergerak maju mendekati pintu keluar.

"Tunggu!"

_Gotcha! _Luhan langsung membalikkan badannya, masih memasang wajah sedihnya di depan Jongin. Jongin mengheal nafasnya. "Kalau kau berpikiran berpetualang tanpa aku, kau salah hyung."

"Ayo kita ke dunia manusia."

**a/n : **halo~ chapter 2 nya maaf pendek (lagi) , ini chapter terjadi bbrp jam sebelum Sehun dan peri misterius ketemu. Oh ya, yang kumaksud "pria mini" itu bukan maksud tubuhnya kecil, tapi keseluruhannya kecil(?) ga nyambung? Oke lah-_-" Pairingnya kira2 syp ya? Hayo tebak~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : **Bubble Brat  
**Genre : **romance, fantasy, shool life  
**Pairing(s) : **masih dirahasiakan~

**a/n : **cerita dan plot semua milik saya. _Mohon jangan ada yang plagiat. _

ENJOY!

©SME

Chapter three  
_Hide and Seek!_

Tengah malam sudah datang dan Jongin mulai menyesal kalau dia mau-maunya di tarik sama peri bunga seperti Luhan. Kedua peri sedang sembunyi di balik sebuah pohon. Mereka tidak bisa sampai ketahuan sama petugas malam. _Matiaku, _Jongin pikir. "Hyung... kayaknya lebih baik kita batalin aja semua ini..."

"Mwo? Batalin? Ayolah Jongin, kita dikit lagi udah sampai gerbang. Dunia manusia tinggal sedikit lagi!" Luhan berkata. Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ketika petugas malam tersebut sudah selesai memeriksa area, Luhan buru-buru menarik tangan Jongin. "Ayo, ayo, ayo!" serunya. Mereka berdua terbang diam-diam, dengan Luhan menarik Jongin, mereka berdua berhasil melewati gerbang keluar Fairytopia. Mereka tidak berhenti terbang sampai mereka sudah minimal beberapa meter jauh dari gerbang. Wajah Luhan sedari tadi berseri-seri dan ketika mereka berhenti terbang, ia langsung bersorak, menarik Jongin kepelukkannya. "Kita berhasil Jongin-ah!"

Jongin membeku sesaat. Perlahan, sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya dan Jongin membalas pelukan hyungnya. Jantung kedua peri itu berdetak kencang, dan Jongin yakin itu bukan karena rasa adrenalinnya.

"Ya, kita berhasil." Jongin bergumam. Luhan melepas pelukan mereka, tiba-tiba sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan. Kulitnya berubah sinar menjadi warna pink dan Luhan mengutuk siapa pun yang memberi peri kemampuan tersebut.

"Uhm, hyung?" suara Jongin berhasil membawa Luhan dari pikirannya. "Huh? Uh, iya?" Sinar Luhan perlahan kembali ke warna semula tapi bukan berarti jantungnya berhenti berdetak kencang. "Sekarang kita ngapain?"

Luhan berkedip. "Eh?" perlahan, sebuah cengiran terbentuk di bibirknya dan seketika Jongin sudah tahu jawabannya. Jongin mengerang. "Kau mesti bercanda."

-xx-

Akhirnya mereka bermain petak umpet –ide Luhan, bukan Jongin. Dan sekarang gantian Luhan yang menjaga sedangkan Jongin yang sembunyi. Jongin menghelakan nafas, entah keberapa kalinya malem itu sambil terbang entah kemana arahnya. "The things you do for your love ones..."

Sanking terjerumusnya Jongin di pikarannya, dia tidak sadar sebuah gelembung terbang mendekatinya. "Wha –" masuklah Jongin ke dalam gelembung tersebut dan di situ lah ia sadar dimana ia sekarang. Seorang manusia sedang tiduran di rumput-rumput, sebuah bangunan besar yang mungkin adalah rumah sang manusia tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin melihat manusia _asli, _dan wajar kalau Jongin merasa sedikit ketakutan. Si manusia tersebut sepertinya bersenang-senang telah membuat gelembung-gelembung tersebut dan entah kenapa, Jongin merasa kesal. Marah. Kenapa?

Tanpa berpikir panajng Jongin terbang ke arah si manusia itu, gelembungnya ikut terbawa olehnya dan Jongin merasa lebih kesal karena gelembungnya tidak mau pecah. Ia mendarat di temapt yang mungkin adalah dahi si manusia. _Besar sekali, _Jongin sempat berpikir.

Mata si manusia perlahan membuka, mata nya mebesar kaget. "Wha –"

_The rest is history._

-xx-

Sehun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega ketika ayahnya melepasnya ke kamarnya. Setidaknya ia gak bertanya kenapa ia diluar dan membawa sebuah botol gelembung sabun di sakunya. Ngomong-ngomong saku...

Sehun mengecek sakunya, si pria mini itu sedang memeluk botol gelembung miliknya. Pemandangan yang sangat lucu, mungkin Sehun akan berpikir jika ia tidak merasa sedikit aneh dengan makhluk tersebut. "Kau bisa keluar sekarang." Sehun berbisik, takut ayahnya mendengar anaknya berbicara sendiri. Si peri menoleh ke atas, melepas botol tersebut dan buru-buru terbang keluar.

Sehun memerhatikan si peri itu terbang ke arah jendelanya yang tertutup. Peri itu sepertinya ingin keluar, membanting-banting badannya ke kaca tersebut. Sehun cemberut. Sebuah sinar yang sama mendekati jendelanya dari luar. _Ada lagi? _Dia berpikir.

Sehun mendekati dua sinar tersebut. Suara-suara kecil dibuat oleh si peri yang di dalam kamarnya bersamanya. Sepertinya mereka lagi berbicara, Sehun berpikir. Dan ketika itu si peri itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke Sehun, mata kecilnya terlihat memintanya untuk.. sesuatu. Entah.

"Oh," baru sadar apa yang si peri mau, Sehun membukakan jendelanya. Seketika dua peri itu berpelukan. Peri satunya lagi memeliki badan lebih kecil sepertinya. Yang Sehun temu di halaman belakangnya memakai baju hijau sedangkan yang temannya itu pink. Si peri pink menangis terlihatnya, sepertinya dia khawatir oleh teman perinya. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat mereka.

Kedua peri itu berbincang, suara-suara bel kecil memenuhi ruangan. Sehun hanya bisa berharap ayahnya sudah kembali tidur. Tiba-tiba kedua peri itu menatap Sehun. Sehun berkedip. "Apa?"

Peri pink mulai berbicara kepadanya tapi peri hijau menghentikannya. "Uhm, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan..."

Kedua peri hanya menghelakan nafas.

**a/n : **Hai again~ maap ini pendek (lagi) sepertinya aku g bisa nulis chapter yang melebihi 1k kata (gak kyk nabol T^T) **Comments? **


End file.
